1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a dual-band wireless communication apparatus and a channel allocation method using the same. More particularly, apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a dual-band wireless communication apparatus for communicating with an external wireless terminal using various frequency bands, and a channel allocation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As home networking and wireless communication technologies spread, wireless techniques applied to communication devices and PCs are spreading to home appliances. However, different wireless techniques are mixed and used in the home appliances. As the different wireless techniques are used all together in the home, function disorders are caused by frequency interference. In addition, as for an audio/video AV product requiring a high transmission bandwidth, the function disorder caused by the frequency interference is a considerable obstacle to the wireless technology diffusion for the home appliances.
For example, 2.4 GHz band for wireless LAN 802.11b or 802.11g is used by microwave ovens, plasma bulbs, Bluetooth devices, and wireless surveillance cameras. Naturally, when such a microwave oven is operated while using the wireless LAN 802.11b, the frequency interference results and the wireless LAN cannot work well.
Meanwhile, when a plurality of wireless technologies is embedded in one product or operated in a same space, a related art method avoids mutual interference by controlling a radio signal output time of the wireless systems not to overlap each other. In the related art wireless systems, the allowed frequency band is fixed to one frequency band. Even when two or more frequency bands are available, the product (or a user) cannot select and use the frequency band.
However, to synchronize the radio signal output time of two wireless systems, it is necessary to interconnect the two wireless systems by a communication line. In addition, the two wireless systems need to be physically close enough to connect the communication line, and a separate protocol is required to synchronize the radio signal output time.
Thus, when a plurality of wireless terminals is used via a single dual-band wireless communication apparatus, there is a need for a method of minimizing the frequency interference between the wireless terminals without synchronizing the radio signal output time.